Left Out
by JazKhizar
Summary: Samantha gets tied up in celebrity drama,becomes enimies with who else but Miley Cyrus, is this what she really wanted? I suck at summaries but please read and review my story!
1. Beginning

_**What happens when out of all your mates you're the only one that's NOT famous?**_

**Ok guys this is my first story that I have written so be easy on me but tell if you liked it or not**

**Left Out**

_(Samantha's POV)_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, finally I get to go on holiday with my best mates Selena and Demi without any adults around. No, just the three of us in California, hanging around and enjoying life, this is going to be the best summer ever!

_(Demi's POV)_

At the moment I'm packing with Selena at her house because I finished my packing yesterday, then we're probably going to go round to Samantha's house and help her with her packing.

"Ok, I am so confused now what should I pack, should I take some warm clothes just in case it gets cold or starts to rain or even worse there could be a storm?" Selena asked for like the millionth time that day or maybe it just felt like it.

"ANYTHING, it doesn't matter it's not like we are going there to impress anyone!" I replied angrily.

Geez, you don't need be so angry,"

"Sorry it's just that I want to go see Sam (Samantha) because she must be pretty lonely and it's her first time packing on her own so she might need and last but not least she's never been to California before even if we do live a few hours away."

"Wow, first of all you talk alot Demi and secondly while you were talking I finished packing so I just need help closing this bag and then let's go."

(The bags zipped up and their on their way to Samantha's house when Demi's phone rings)

"So Dem-." Gets interrupted by phone ringing.

(Demi picks up)

"Hello, this is Demi speaking, Yes I would love to, yes I do know them, no not personally but they are my friends, yes I have seen them around, I mean who hasn't, ok thank you very much, bye."

(Demi screams)

"What happened, who died?" Selena worried.

_(Selena's POV)_

Ok, I am really freaking out, Demi just screamed so loudly, I never knew anyone could scream so loudly, well I guess now I know.

"Nobody died and guess what I just got an offer to work in a film with the Jonas brothers,"

"Oh my gosh you are so lucky, so when do you start and also what's the films name."

"Well the films name is Camp Rock and I start as soon as the holidays are over, so I still get to spend time with you guys for like seven weeks!"

"Oh my gosh, you are so lucky, so where are you filming it,"

"Canada!"

"So cool, wait till Samantha finds out!"

"I know!"

_(Samantha's POV)_

Ok so I'm nearly finished packing, maybe I can get it all done before Demi and Selena arrive.

(Doorbell rings)

I guess not.

I open the door and Demi and Selena are screaming madly, I get worried.

"Who died?"

Demi replied screaming "I got the main part in Camp Rock as Mitchie and I'm going to Canada!"

For about a minute we all screamed.

_(Selena's POV)_

We were all screaming until my ears started to hurt so I shouted.

"BE QUIET!"

"Ok, you have tell me all about it but first you have to help me pack," Samantha replied.

"Ok, whatever."

"Alright."

"So, why does everyone think that someone dies," Demi asked.

Samantha replied "the last time you screamed like that was when your next door neighbour's cat died, even she wasn't as upset as you were!"

"Oh, I don't even remember that."

"Well I do."

Selena started to get annoyed, they always had there little debates or as Samantha called it creative discussion, she was the brainy one out of all of us.

"Ok guys, stop and Sam how much packing have you done so far." Knowing that she could never have finished all the packing by herself.

"Well I'm nearly done but I needed you guys to check if everything was okay because you live there and this is my first time because some people are too busy in their own lives!"

"Ok, ok, we said we are sorry, it's because we have been shooting the new season of Wizards of Waverly Place."

"Oh and let me tell you it is hard shooting As the Bell Rings USA."

"Ok, I was just kidding and you guys took me so seriously."

_(Demi's POV)_

I kind of feel sorry for Sam because it's not fair because me and Selena are famous and we work on Disney, where as Sam is not even famous and she has to hide the fact the her best friends are Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato but I have to say I admire her because she never complains but she does say she wants to see California and because now we are all 16 expect Sam though cause she turns 16 in a week and decided she wants to celebrate it with us and me and Selena planned a little surprise for Sam. are parents trust us to be on our own and enjoy are time as long as we are not stupid.

"Hellooooo, earth to Demi." Selena was waving her fingers in front of me.

**Ok, this is my first story so like I said before this is my first story or chapter so I hope you liked it and please review it and I don't want to be mean but I need at least one review to post the next chapter because I need to know people's opinions and if there is anyone reading my story.**

**Thanks it means a lot!!!**




	2. Scared

**Ok, so here goes the second chapter of my story, hope you like it!**

_(Samantha's POV)_

"In your own thoughts again Dems," I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys." Demi replied.

Selena interfered "Guys, do you want to go now to the plane?"

I was so confused (it looked it as well)

Selena replied "Yeah, on our private jet."

"Ohhhh, sorry I didn't realise."

"It's okay, so let's go."

"Okay, wait let me go get my iPod."

"What you find me and Selena's voice so boring?"

"No, you fish the iPods got your music in it, so I will be listening you guys voices for the whole time."

"Yeah Demi you should think before you speak."

"Okay, sorry guys."

(In the jet plane)

Like I thought Selena and Demi fell asleep, so I rested a bit as well.

_(Demi's POV)_

"_GUYS, GUYS, WAKE UP, WE'RE IN CALIFORNIA!!!"_

_(Selena yawns and gets up and Sam does the same)_

"WOW, that went quick!"

"Yeah, your right about that one Selena," replied Sam.

OH MY GOSH, I THINK I JUST SAW THE JONAS BROTHERS! Can't show the guys that I'm excited about this.

"Guys, I think I just saw the Jonas Brothers!" Demi said excitedly.

"Cool , lets go meet up with them!" Selena replied.

_(Samantha's POV)_

Ok, I think Demi just saw the Jonas Brothers, which I'm like totally happy about because I get to meet someone famous besides Demi and Selena but I am a bit scared because I think Demi fancies Joe and they look good together and also Selena told me she liked Kevin and he seemed to like her as well, I don't know why but I have this feeling that I am not going to like the rest of the day.

_(Demi's POV)_

"JOE!"

Confused and surprised "Demi?"

"Yeah, don't you remember me? We met at Disney Channel Games."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"About what?"

"I didn't remember you."

"Oh, already forgotten."

"Cool."

"Guys, you know there's other people here as well!" Sam said, looking bored.

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Ok, anyways, Sam this is Joe and Kevin Jonas and Kevin, Joe this is our best friend Samantha Green but we call her Sam for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam." Kevin politely (gestures his hand forward for Sam to shake).

(She shakes).

Joe asks "Is she famous for anything?"

Selena replied "Yes, for being are best friend no matter what happened!"

Joe asks confused "Is that even a job?"

"NO" Everyone says together.

"Joe, you're so dumb."

"Hey." Joe playfully punches Kevin in the arm.

"Where's Nick?" Selena asked.

"Oh, he's already here with mum, dad and Frankie."

"Ok."

Demi asks Joe and Kevin "So, did you here, we were chosen to do Camp Rock, I am really excited!"

"Yeah, so are we!"

(While they were talking they reach their limos).

"Okay guys, so should we meet up later?"

"Yeah, uhm, we'll drop are stuff off and meet you."

"So, where are you guys staying?" Kevin asked.

"We're staying at Demi's."

"Oh cool, so we are going the same way because Demi lives right next to us."

**Ok guys, I am really sorry but this chapter is quite boring but it will get a bit more interesting in the next chapter. Also special thanks to Kohaku 1 for being the first person to review my story.**

**I need at least one review to carry on and trust me the next chapter will be more interesting!!!**


	3. To Fast

**Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it and hopefully it will be more interesting then the last one!**

_(Samantha's POV)_

(In Demi's limo)

Me, Demi and Selena were in one limo and Kevin and Joe were in there limo and we started to make are way to Demi's house.

Demi was the first to start talking" wow, that was so weird just running into them like that!"

"Yeah, really weird!" Selena agreed.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically.

"No honestly but it was weird Nick wasn't there, otherwise I'm sure you would have really liked him."

"Why was it weird," I asked Demi.

"Normally, they all hang out together and they are really close from what I have heard."

"Oh, he probably had stuff to do."

"Yeah, so anyways, Demi, Sam what do you think about spending the evening with the Jonas Brothers?"

"That's a good idea, what do you think Sam?"

"Uhm, you guys go and enjoy yourself."

"Why don't you come as well?"

"I'm not really going to do anything with you guys, I'm like the odd one out, you always pair off."

"No, we never have done that."

"Yeah, I know but I can see it coming."

"Well, we would never do that and anyways you can go pair off with Nick."

"Yeah but I don't like him in that sort of way and I have never met him before whereas you guys are all friends form before and plus I'm not famous."

"Ok guys, stop having an argument."

"Creative discussion." I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever."

(Selena's phone starts ringing)

"I wonder who that is." I said sarcastically.

(She picks up)

"Hello."

(Other end speaks)

"Oh, I think that would be great!"

(Other end speaks)

"Wait let me just confirm."

(She looks at Demi and Sam)

"Its Kevin, he said there's a party tonight that Jonas Brothers have been invited to perform in and they wanted to bring dates so they asked us to come along, do you want to?"

"I think that would be great."

"Sam?"

"Who would I go with?" I asked.

"Nick, obviously."

(Kevin speaks from the other end and Selena puts her ear to the phone)

"Oh but I thought..."

(Other end speaks)

"Ok, I'll let you know when we reach Demi's house."

(Other end speaks)

"Bye"

(Puts down phone)

Demi asks "tell us from the beginning."

Selena starts" basically Joe, Kevin and Nick have been invited to this party to perform, so they asked us to come along as there dates, me and Kevin and Demi and Joe-"

(Gets interrupted)

Demi cuts in"ok, so perfect, Nick and Sam can go together."

"Uhm, well actually, Nicks already asked someone."

"Who?"

"Miley."

"Oh."

"Ok, well it doesn't matter we don't have to go."

"GUYS."

(Selena and Demi look at Sam)

"It doesn't matter you should go, I don't mind and you know I'm not really into parties and that sort of stuff so I'm just going to get bored so don't worry about it."

"But Sa-,"gets interrupted.

"Don't worry about it."

"But."

"No, honestly, I'm not feeling too well, I've got jet lag as well so I need to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"One hundred percent."

"Ok," Demi and Selena say together.

(They reach Demi's house and see Joe and Kevin already there)

(Get out of limo)

Kevin smiled,"hey guys."

"Hey."

Joe walks over, "so what did you think of our offer to go to the party with us?"

Demi replied, "Yeah, we would love to go but Sam's not going to come."

"How come?" Kevin being the caring one always had to worry.

"Uhm, she just doesn't like going to parties and all that kind of stuff." Selena replied.

"Oh come on, the real reason."

"She doesn't have a date." Demi said being the loudest of the group.

"Shut up Dems!" Sam said.

"We could find you one if you want." Joe replied.

"No, I just don't want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop bothering me about it!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

(Later on that day)

(The Jonas Brothers getting ready for the party in their house)

_(Kevin's POV)_

"So, are you guys all set to go?"

"Yeah." Joe and Nick replied.

"I feel really bad for Sam, first she's the only one not famous and now she can't even enjoy her holiday."

"Who's Sam?" asked Nick really confused.

"Sam's Demi and Selena's best mate form ages ago and she's come the first time to California with them to enjoy her holidays and now she's going to start them all alone."

"Oh."

Joe trying to brighten up the mood of everyone, "guys, we should make a move otherwise we will be late to pick up the girls and then we'll be feeling sorry for ourselves!"

(They laugh)

"Yeah, come on your right."

"Bye mom, dad and Frankie."

"Bye," they all reply together.

(They leave)

**Ok guys, I am so sorry but this chapter may have been boring for you again but I'm one hundred percent sure that the next one will be a bit more good!!!**

**1 review at least, please!**


	4. Unexpected

**Ok, so here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it!**

_(Joe's POV)_

(On their way to Demi's house)

"Guys, you know before we sing "Look Me in the Eyes" do you mind if I bring Demi on stage and dedicate the song to her."

Kevin replied "Joe don't you think your being a bit too fast, considering you've only known for like five hours?"

"I know but it's just that, oh I don't know, maybe I like her a little and I am sure she likes me to, I mean who doesn't?"

"I don't really want to annoy you or anything but I was just trying to help."

"Ok, whatever."

"Guys, I'm going to go pick up Miley."

"Ok, we-."

(Nick's phone rings)

"Hello."

(Other end speaks)

"Ok, whatever, yeah I don't mind, ok."

(He hangs up)

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, uhm it was just Miley, she said that she is going to meet me there because she has to do something, so I guess I'll come with you guys."

"Ok."

"Now you can meet Sam."

"Who?"

"Demi and Selena's closest friend."

"Oh yeah."

"We're here."

(Kevin rings doorbell)

(Selena's POV)

We just finished getting ready and we were helping Demi put on her earrings, when two things happened.

(Samantha's phone rang)

(Doorbell rang)

"I'll go get the doorbell." I offered, knowing that it was probably the boys.

"Yeah, you guys go."

"Are you not going to come downstairs and say hi to everyone?"

"I would but it's my mum on the phone."

"How do you know?"

"Caller id."

"Oh ok"

(Kevin's POV)

Selena opened the door and she looked amazing.

"Wow, you look good."

"You could say the same thing about yourself." She replied.

"Anyways, can we come in because it's not getting any warmer?"

"Uhm, sorry, yeah come on in."

(Sitting down in the living room, when Demi walks in)

(Joe has his mouth open)

(Nick nudges him)

(Closes his mouth)

"Uhm, you look good."

"Thanks."

Nick asks "So, who's Sam?"

"Oh sorry you can't really meet her now."

"How come?"

"She's talking to her mum and it seems quite important."

"Ok, next time then."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Ok."

(They reach the party)

"Oh my gosh, look how much reporters there are."

"Wow."

"Guys, me, Nick and Joe have to go get ready for are performance, so we'll see you after."

"Ok."

(They get out of the car and they disappear into the crowd)

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

(Disappear into crowd)

(1 hour later)

"And here they are, put your hands together for the JONAS BROTHERS!"

(They walk on stage and everyone is clapping madly)

(Joe takes the mic)

"Hey guys it's a great honour to be here today and we hope you enjoy the concert but just before we get started I'd like to invite a friend of mine on stage."

(He goes off stage and brings Demi on)

Saying to the audience "This is Demi Lovato as you guys probably know already, she is a good friend of mine."

(Cheers from the audience)

(Demi says thanks and walks off stage)

(Jonas Brothers sing their songs)

(Miley sings her songs)

(Performances finish)

(Joe's POV)

Ok, I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Demi to be my girlfriend, I can't believe I'm going to do this even though I only met her.

"Demi."

"Yeah."

"I need to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't even know me properly."

"I know but I don't know, I just have this feeling that I can't really explain."

"Ok."

"I know you don't know me but just trust me."

"Ok."

"So, do you mean yes?"

"Yeah, we could give it a try."

"YES!"

(Demi's POV)

Wow, I don't even know what just happened, Joe Jonas just asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed.

"Demi."

"Guess what Selena, I have to tell you something!"

"No me first."

"Ok, quickly."

"Kevin Jonas just asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh my gosh, Joe Jonas just asked me to be his girlfriend as well."

(Joe's POV)

"Kevin, I asked Demi to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Good for you, I asked Selena and she said yes to."

"Cool and you told me that I was fast."

"Yeah well-." Gets interrupted.

"I'm going to go find Miley."

"Ok."

(In Demi's house)

(Samantha's POV)

I just on the TV and the breaking news is that Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas have broken up. They keep replaying the scene.

_(Miley upset but not crying)_

"_Just leave me alone, I never want to talk to you again."_

"_Miley-"_

"_Just don't talk to me."_

_(Runs into her car and drives off)_

_(Nick just standing there, a tear falling from his cheek)_

_(Joe, Kevin, Selena and Demi come running, says something to Nick and they all run into the limo that appeared from nowhere and drive off)_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe Miley broke up with Nick, they were going out for two years and Nick looked so upset.

(She offs the TV and falls asleep on the couch)

(Everybody goes to their houses with a bad mood because there upset about what happened with Nick and Miley)

**This chapter was a bit more dramatic and lots of stuff happened in it but I hope you liked it!!!**

**I need at least two reviews to carry on so please review!**


	5. Meeting

**I can't I'm already on the fifth chapter but I hope you like it!**

(In the morning)

(Sam's POV)

Oh my gosh, I can't find my phone, oh, it's on the kitchen table. I'm going to go for a jog because it's really early and I'm getting bored because everyone is still asleep, when I got to Demi's house I saw this cafe so I might go there first and get something to eat.

(In the cafe waiting for my pastry)

(It comes, just about to eat it when someone sits on her table with a newspaper in front of them)

"Excuse me, this tables reserved."

"Yeah, well I've sat here now."

"Yeah but I was here first."

"So"

"Move."

"Don't be so rude."

"Yeah, well then you should move because I have anger problems."

"What does that mean?"

"You're so dumb."

"Thanks." (Says sarcastically)

"Its means that I get angry really quickly and I can't control my anger."

"Oh ok."

"So, I am being really nice, could you please move, my pastries starting to get cold."

"Well, eat your pastry."

"Oh gosh."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"No and I don't care."

"Oh trust me you will."

(Removes newspaper from in front of face)

"I'm Nick Jonas."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Do you not care?"

"Not really."

"Wow, every girl in the world dies for this moment and you have it and don't even care."

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, now just leave me alone!"

(Gets up and leaves.)

Wow, I never knew celebrities could be so annoying and I never thought I would actually meet Nick Jonas but he is so annoying in real life and I hope I never meet him again.

**This chapter is quite short but the next one will be kind of longer!**

**2 reviews please!**


	6. Questions

**Oh my gosh, I'm already on the sixth chapter, wow.**

**I just wanted to say that if you guys want something to happen in this story or you think something should happen then just review and tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

(Nick's POV)

Maybe I was kind of rude to that girl, I mean she was here first, maybe I should apologise, NO, Nick Jonas NEVER says sorry but why am I feeling so bad, guess I should apologise .

(Gets up, pays and walks out and sees distance figure jogging)

(Starts running)

(Stops)

I think that's the girl but how come she's crying.

(Go and sits on the pavement next to her)

"Sorry."

"Who are you?"

"Nick Jonas."

(Looks up)

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"Yeah well you said it, now leave me alone."

"Are you okay?"

"I said leave me alone."

(Crying really hard)

"Are you crying because of me?"

"No."

"Then why."

"Why should I tell you I don't even know you?"

"Fine."

(Looks at her watch)

"How come Nick Jonas is out so early in the morning and talking to a random girl?"

"It's nice weather."

"The real reason."

"Well this is the only time when I don't have some crazed fan come at me asking for a photo or an autograph."

"Okay."

(Gets up)

(Nick gets up to)

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Where do you live?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Uhm."

"I live a few streets away."

"With who?"

"I'm on holiday and I'm living with a few friends."

"Oh, okay."

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, one last one."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Samantha."

"Cool, Samantha." Could this be the girl that Kevin and Joe were talking about, actually it can't be because they said her name was Sam and anyway this girl doesn't seem the type to get upset for not having a date for a party.

"Bye."

(Samantha left)

(Samantha's POV)

That guy is so weird, I can't believe I was crying in front of him but it wasn't because of him it was because-

(Hears girl screaming)

(Runs towards the scream)

(Finds herself a few houses away from Demi's house)

(Looks and sees Nick)

"What happened?"

"Look."

(Shows her his shoulder, there's a spider crawling up it)

"Is that it, you scream like a girl."

(Laughing)

"Take it off."

(Smacks it off)

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, I guess you live here somewhere."

"Yeah, just there."

(Points)

"Oh my gosh, I live just next door."

"What, your Demi's and Selena's mate?"

"Best mate."

"Oh, ok."

**Sorry, there was no Demi, Joe, Selena and Kevin in it but they will come in the next chapter.**

**If you want something to happen in the next chapter please tell me!**

**Three reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!**

**Please review, I read every single review I get and hopefully I'll be getting even more.**


	7. Confused

**Well because it was snowing today, I was at home so I thought I'd update the story!**

**The snow was awesome today, I loved it.**

**I know chapter six was boring but I hope this chapter will be better. I'm speeding things up, so there not going so slowly!**

(Samantha's POV)

Everybody's acting really weird today and I came back and they made me have a shower and told me to get out of the house, yeah, they kicked me out.

(Joe's POV)

"Guys Demi called us around her house today."

"Why?"

"I don't know she said she would tell us when we got there."

"Ok."

"She wanted Nick to come as well."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Why."

"He's really upset about the breakup, he's been in his room ever since we got home last night."

"Ok, Demi's not going to be pleased."

"I'm sure you can explain it to your girlfriend."

"Kevin!"

(One hour later)

(Kevin, Joe, Demi and Selena are sitting at Demi's house)

"So, why did you call us here?"

"Its Sam's birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah and?"

"Well we're thinking of doing a surprise birthday party for her."

"Ok."

"Well, could you guys play like one or two songs of yours?"

"Uhm."

"What?"

"We're not sure."

"Why?"

"Well, Nick's really depressed, about the whole breakup thing."

"Oh, could you at least try."

"Yeah, we can try."

(Next day, all arrangements for the party have been made)

(Sam's POV)

I heard the door slam shut, so I woke up and saw a note on the table it said:

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry, me and Selena left so early but when you wake up, get ready and then there will be a limo waiting for you, get into it and blindfold yourself (you have to) and then just relax._

_Love Demi and Selena xxxx_

Ok, so I'm ready now and I am in the limo with the blindfold on, I didn't want to though and it hurts my eyes, I like to see where I'm going. Ok, the limo's stopped and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, it's all cold and then everything goes black...

**A cliff hanger, the first one I've done, hoped you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**Also tell me who think the person should be!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Sorry, my chapters have been so boring so far but they will get more dramatic further on!!!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been kind of busy with my cousin's marriage!**

**In the last chapter I made a mistake, when it goes black, it was already black so I actually meant she passed out, so, yeah!**

**The eighth chapter, hope you enjoy!**

(Demi's POV)

(At the Jonas brother's house, everyone has been waiting for Sam and their quite worried, so Selena's gone to check Demi's house)

(Comes back worried, holding a paper in her hand)

"What happened?"

"She wasn't there but I found these two notes."

"Let me see."

(Reads note)

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry, me and Selena left so early but when you wake up, get ready and then there will be a limo waiting for you, get into it and blindfold yourself (you have to) and then just relax._

_Love Demi and Selena xxxx_

"Oh no."

"Read the second note."

(Reads it)

_To Demi and Selena_

_If you ever want to see your darling friend again tell Nick to meet me in the park near his house._

_From ?????_

"Who could it be?"

"Make a wild guess."

"Miley."

"What did Sam do?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should ask Nick?"

(Sam's POV)

I woke up to find myself surrounded by blackness and my blindfold was off, I felt a pain in my cheek where I must have been hit, I don't what happened, I feel like I'm dreaming.

(Lights on)

"Hello Sam."

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, I've kidnapped you."

"Why, I don't know you."

"Everybody knows me."

"Yeah but I don't know you personally."

"Ok, whatever, I'm going to make this quick because I have to go and meet someone, I've kidnapped you because I want to prove something to the press."

"What have I got to do with this?"

"Your Nick's new girlfriend."

"I'm Nick's what?"

"Girlfriend."

"You must be mistaken, I don't even know him."

"Then what were you doing with him yesterday morning."

"When?"

"Yesterday, on the pavement."

"He's not my boyfriend and he was just apologising because he was rude to me before."

"Sure..."

"I don't care what you think, I want to go."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

(Yelling let me go)

(Miley kicks Sam in the stomach)

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you." Says sarcastically.

"Just let me go."

"Not until I meet Nick."

(Selena's POV)

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to ask Nick."

(Knocks on Nick's door)

"Nick, open the door."

(No response)

"Nick."

(Finds out its unlocked)

(Opens it)

(Nick's lying on the ground unconscious)

**I am so sorry, this chapter is really boring, it's because I was doing my homework at the same time!**

**Oh yeah, I have nothing against Miley Cyrus it's just I needed something dramatic to happen!**

**Also Sam's tied up that's why she can't move!**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Blackmail

**Ok, I was thinking because not a lot of people read my story I was thinking about quitting because I have another story in my mind which is might be better!**

**The reason I thought of quitting is because I didn't write this story as well as I could but in your reviews tell me if I should quit it or not!**

**Chapter 9!**

(Selena's POV)

"KEVIN, JOE!"

(They come in running)

"What happened!"

(Points to Nick)

"Oh my gosh!"

(They call an ambulance and find out that Nick has fainted because of his diabetes)

(In the waiting room)

(Demi's POV)

"Selena, what are we going to do about Miley?"

"I don't know."

"Why what happened?"

(Talking to Joe)

"Miley kidnapped Sam and she said to get her back we have make Nick meet her in the park."

"Oh."

"Maybe, me and Joe can go and she might listen to us."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"We could try it."

"Ok."

(Joe and Kevin leave, to go to the park and they meet Miley)

(Joe's POV)

"I can't believe Miley could be so mean, she was like a sister."

"Maybe she is just really upset about the whole breakup thing."

"Yeah but she's the one who broke up with Nick."

"Still."

"Ahem."

(Miley's behind them)

"Where's Nick."

"He couldn't make it."

"Was he too scared to come."

"No, just tell us what you want."

"I want Nick here."

"Well he's not, now tell us."

"I want me and Nick to get back together."

"Why, you're the one who dumped him?"

"Well, I want us to back out again long enough so that the press know about it, then I want Nick to break up with me, then I'll give your Samantha back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"The press think I'm the bad one breaking up with Nick and everyone is thinking I'm wrong and I'm tired of that!"

"What if Nick doesn't agree?"

"Well then, bye bye Samantha."

"What will you do to her."

"What I'm already doing to her."

"That is?"

"Hurting her."

(She leaves)

"How can she be so mean?"

"I have no idea."

**Boring chapter I know but I'm running out of ideas and it's not like anyone reads my story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
